Forum:Featured Character
This is the page where you can nominate a character for FC. Rules are as follows: *Do not nominate a character that doesn't have an article *If a character doesn't win, they can be nominated as many times as you want, but only once per month. *Do not nominate a character that has won in the past *You can only nominate one of your characters a month *Please vote for a character if you nominate one. Also, we will not accept unsigned comments, they will be omited and not counted. When supporting/opposing a character, give a good, sensible reason to why you support. We encourage you to point out things that can be improved. Please do not oppose/support a character just because you don't like it or you feel like opposing/supporting it. They, too, will be not counted, and deleted. And you can't vote for the same character again even though your comment is invalid/deleted. To see the characters that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the '/Archive/' page. for May 2011 Nicole Kentle *'Info': Created by Cupcakey. Support #I think i said this last time, but she gets kudos for being one of the only fanon charictor that is computer drawn and is not Isabella edit.Japan tsunami! '' 50,000 people and counting died Jisu's blogs 15:20, April 1, 2011 (UTC)'' ##Thanks. [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 16:52, April 1, 2011 (UTC) # I like Nicole's sense of humour and personality. I like the fact she's kinda laid back, a character who isn't an Isabella edit, and she's been done really well. The article is fleshed out, and she is a great character, worthy of an FC. ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'Sushi!']]Awkward Turtle! 10:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ## Thanks :D [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 11:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #My second time to try :) [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 13:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Kezia Holland *'Info:' Created by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ Support #I really like Kezia because she has one of the best computer edited pics from this wiki. And her personality is really developed and she's really funny. So, she's an amazing character that deserves to be a FC. [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 11:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #Like I said last month, Keiza is really awesome! She's well developed and the picture is really well edited! Another awesome thing is she goes to Hogwarts! :D [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 20:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # I think this is around her seventh time. I'm not very sure, though. ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'Sushi!']]Awkward Turtle! 09:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Peter Smith *'Info': Created by AgentP Support # Oppose # Comments #This is somewhere around my 10th attempt. C'MON, VOTE FOR HIM! :P ~El agente P Alphonse Nickerson *'Info': Created by PoptartPlus Support #I like Alphonse mostly because of the fact that he is orginally drawn and not a screenshot of an original character colored over useing MS paint. XD But also because he seems like a really fun, injoyable character that I would like to be this Month's featured Character! - Kaky“Would you like that, honey? Would you like to yell at some cheese?” #He's very interesting and his drawing is very nice. So I support this. Tpffan5196 (talk) 16:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #My first attempt...oh, how this won't end well...PoptartPlus (talk) 17:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Patty the Platypus *'Info': Created by Maddyfae Support # I like Patty because she is hand drawn and original. Not only that, I also really like the fact that you've made her Perry's girlfriend, but you didn't make her a Mary Sue and you've pulled it off well. She has a good personality, an interesting backstory, and hopefully we'll get to see more of her? :D ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'Sushi!']]Awkward Turtle! 10:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :#Thanks! And maybe you'll be more of her eventually... Once I finish my one story, hopefully... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 21:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #Even if the "Perry's girlfriend" character is overused, Patty is original(and the fact that she's hand drawn makes her more special).Her backstory is different than others' platypi(platypuses/platypeople or whatever) and she's really cute. Thumbs up :) [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 11:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :# Thanks! This is the most real votes she's gotten ever! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 13:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #4th time around! Woo! XD [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 02:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #WHAT?! We can't nominate our own CHARACTERS now? Everytime this is added no one votes anymore! >:( [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 03:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :#Well, Faddy changed it, so nevermind now... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 13:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) #Vote, people! We don't want ANOTHER tie! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 23:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Larry The Lemur *'Info': Created by The Regurgitator Support # Oppose # Comments # Dill Anshar *'Info': Created and nominated by FadhilPF Support # Oppose # Comments #Before I delete him, guys. Category:Users #Why would you delete him? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 14:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) #Too Mary-Sue ish. Category:Users #Ohhh.... I can kinda see that.... Why don't you change him then? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 14:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) #Basically what I'm going to do. Category:Users